Accident
by eysselia
Summary: Iwaizumi se retrouve à l'hôpital, mais c'est bien le dernier de ces soucis. Rating T pour le langage quelque peu vulgaire par moment.


_Je voulais juste faire Iwaizumi avec une cicatrice à la base et ça un peu dérapé. Beaucoup même, mais au final c'est pas plus mal. En tout cas c'était assez amusant de mettre à contribution l'équipe titualire de Seijou. Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez autant de le lire que moi de l'avoir écrit. Encore du IwaOi._

* * *

Il y avait des cris, de la fumée et une odeur d'essence dans l'air. Sa vue était teinté de rouge, il peinait à respirer comme si quelque chose bloquait a poitrine.

-Vous m'entendez ? Surtout tenez bon les secours arrivent ! Ils vont vous sortir de là, tenez bon !

Le visage qui se pencha vers lui était flou et putain il avait mal. Il se foutait pas mal de ce que lui disait l'autre tête floue, il voulait juste que la douleur s'en aille. Les sirènes d'ambulance ne retentirent pas si loin quand il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Il regardait le médecin s'agiter en parlant dans un jargon médical auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose depuis dix bonnes minutes. Où c'est qu'il était trop fatigué pour suivre la conversation après les trois premières phrases.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance…

Ajoutez au fait que le dit médecin tournait autour du pot. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de dire si il pourrait encore jouer ou non, parce que c'était bien la seule chose qu'il l'intéressait dans l'immédiat. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'on lui avait refilé pour qu'il ne sente absolument plus son corps.

-… un vrai miracle de tenir jusqu'à la table d'opération, vous êtes très résistant…

Au moins il n'avait pas mal, c'était déjà ça. Même pas à la tête alors qu'avec le médecin qui piaillait depuis quelques minutes ça aurait du être le cas, fortiche leur médicament. Bon par contre pourquoi avait-il l'impression de voir moins que d'habitude. Ha peut-être un bandage qui couvrait un de ces œil. Quand est-ce que l'autre allait ce décider à parler de quand il pourrait retourner sur le terrain, parce que là il avait fini par saisir qu'il aurait du y rester.

-Hum, par contre, le médecin fit une pause en se grattant la tête hésitant. Heu, vous avez comment dire… perdu votre œil droit.

-Ha…

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour bien comprendre l'information. Il avait un peu plus de mal à réfléchir aussi, ce n'était plus des médicaments contre la douleur à ce niveau mais de la drogue ou quoi ?

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir d'un oui, parce que s'il lui manquait une jambe ou un bras cela allait être plus dur de jouer au volley. Parce que je ne sens absolument pas mon corps, alors si vous pouviez faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il manque.

Le médecin, un jeune qui devait juste venir de finir son internat, le regarda incrédule. Bah quoi, qu'avait-il dit ?

-Ok, la dose à un peu été forcée je crois. Je vais baisser le taux de médicament contre la douleur. Heu donc la liste, hein ?

-Ouais, si possible. En terme compréhensible et sans détour.

Il se sentait un peu trop fatiguer pour comprendre en cas contraire.

-À par votre œil, il ne manque rien. Vous avez plusieurs fractures, des contusions, un peu de rafistolage interne, mais rien qui ne puisse revenir comme avant. Par contre… hormis la cicatrices à vie que vous allez avoir… Heu, du volley-ball ?

-Oui, le volley.

-Vous pourrez y jouez de temps en temps, mais il faut oubliez l'idée d'une carrière pros ou d'un club. Ou tout autre sport sollicitant beaucoup les jambes, la pression ne sera pas supporter.

Il n'écouta pas la suite, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir avait été dit. Il ne participerait pas au printemps inter lycée. Ni au tournois à l'université.

Il fixa l'équipe de volley qui était venu lui rendre visite, à l'exception d'Oikawa qui manquait ils étaient tous là. Apparemment sa mère avait prévenu le coach que les visites était maintenant autorisé, qui lui l'avait dit à l'équipe. Reste à savoir pourquoi le capitaine manquait à l'appel, il senti que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Il n'avait jamais apprécié quand son ami d'enfance lui faisait des blagues, mais là il aurait préféré vu ce que venait de dire Matsukawa.

-Il a fait quoi ?! Hurla-t-il.

-Une tentative de suicide, il y a plusieurs jours, juste après ton accident en fait. Répéta le contreur de terminal, l'un des seuls qui restait parfaitement à l'aise.

-Oh putain le con, je vais lui en foutre une quand je vais le chopper cet abruti. Ragea-t-il dans son lit en s'agitant ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et une suite de juron supplémentaire, la dose de médicament avait effectivement été baissé.

-Du coup, il est hospitalisé pour le garder sous surveillance, parait qu'il était assez incontrôlable. Commenta Kunimi qui espérait calmer son sempai.

-Sortez moi de là. Leur ordonna-t-il. Juste, sortez moi de là, je vais le voir.

-Mais Iwaizumi-san… commença Yahaba.

-Maintenant !

Hanamaki poussait le fauteuil roulant, subtilisé par Kunimi grâce à une diversion de Kyoutani, ou Matsukawa l'avait déposé le plus doucement possible, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher d'avoir mal. Yahaba lui avait réussi à piquer une blouse dans les vestiaires pour le rosé qui se faisait passer pour un stagiaire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir comment le passeur de première avait fait, surtout si cela impliquait une infirmière. Watari les guidait dans les couloir, sachant ou se trouvait Oikawa, alors que Kindaichi se faisait passer pour Iwaizumi auprès des infirmières avec l'aide de Matsukawa. Autant dire que la supercherie ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-C'est débile, ça ne marchera jamais, dans une seconde ou deux la sécurité va débarquer pour nous arrêtez. Et l'équipe va se retrouver en prison. Grogna le faux membre du personnel.

-Rien à battre. Répliqua le blessé.

-Désolé de ne rien avoir trouver de mieux. S'excusa le libéro.

Oui le plan en lui-même ne volait pas haut, surtout la partie ou Kyoutani devait s'occuper de la diversion. L'ailier avait très bien réussi, un peu trop même vu qu'il se faisait poursuivre à leur actuel par la sécurité de l'hôpital. Mais casser le nez d'un docteur n'était pas une bonne idée, insulter la sécurité non plus et allez savoir pourquoi Kentaro avait piquer de la nourriture au passage. Mais pourtant tout le monde avait fonctionné dedans.

Devant la chambre qui devait contenir leur capitaine une infirmière les intercepta. Mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et lui avait gentiment exposé son argument. « Si tu ne me laisse pas en coller une à l'idiot qu'est là dedans, c'est toi qui t'en prends une. » Et son expression de colère était suffisamment effrayante pour que le fait qu'il soit dans un fauteuil roulant soi oublié. Watari du calmer la pauvre qui paniquait et l'empêcher d'ameuter tout le personnel. Ou du moins il tenta parce que ce n'était pas chose facile à faire.

Hanamaki plaça le fauteuil contre le lit ou Oikawa dormait avant d'aller bloquer la porte comme il le pouvait. Le bruit émanant du couloir fut suffisant pour réveiller le brun qui fixa incrédule son second avant de se jeter sur lui pleurant.

-Iwa-chan, hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglot. Iwa-chan, c'est vraiment toi.

Il retient un gémissement de douleur à l'impact, parce que son épaule était encore très sensible, sans parler de son bras casser. Il utilisa l'autre pour faire reculer la tête de son ami d'enfance avant d'avancer la sienne brusquement, leurs fronts se percutant violemment. Celui là Tooru ne l'avait pas volé.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a passé dans ta petite tête sans cervelle, putain de connard ?

Au lieu de geindre de douleur et de le traiter de brute, Oikawa le fixa comme la première merveille du monde. Autant dire que c'était assez flippant, il avait peut-être frappé trop fort. Quoi que non ça ne pouvait pas être ça puisque d'habitude il frappait plus fort. Mais là il n'était pas en état de faire mieux.

-Tu es vivant, lâcha le brun la voix tremblante. Tu es vivant, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-Bien sur que oui je suis vivant ! Maintenant tu m'expliques 'spèce de trou du cul. Grogna-t-il.

Le passeur l'enlaça, répétant inlassablement qu'il était vivant en pleurant. Pourquoi Oikawa l'avait-il crut mort ? Il se senti soudain juste fatigué et glissa sa main dans les mèches brunes.

-Ouais je suis vivant. Je suis là. Chuchota-t-il doucement en réconfortant comme il le pouvait son ami de sa main valide.

Oikawa finit par arrêter de pleureur et s'écarta légèrement, lui caressant la joue, une expression indéfinissable dans les yeux. Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les sienne délicatement. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps.

-Quand ils ont dit pour l'accident j'ai foncé ici, mais ils m'ont dit que t'étais mort. Tout c'est effondré, ce n'était pas possible. J'ai, la voix de Tooru trembla, j'ai pas pu... je peux pas Iwa-chan, je peux pas exister sans toi. Même si c'est juste comme ami, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il le frappa de toute ces forces, ce qui n'était toujours pas suffisant à son goût, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire mieux avec son état.

-Merde Oikawa ! Ne recommence jamais, peu importe ce qui arrive, ne recommence jamais. Tu crois quoi ! Imagine que tu ais réussi, je ne suis même pas mort imbécile, tout ça pour rien. Punaise j'aurais fait comment moi sans toi ? Tu peux me le dire ? Puis n'attend pas que j'ai un accident pour me dire que tu m'aimes abruti !

Il était assez confus il avait envie à la fois d'étrangler Oikawa pour ce que cet idiot avait tenté de faire et en même temps de l'embrasser à cause de ce que l'autre avait dit. Il dégluti alors que ses joues le brûlaient

-Pourquoi j'aime un mec comme toi, hein ?

Oikawa le regarda, ses yeux de nouveau ce remplissant de larmes avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il aimait un idiot, mais au moins cet idiot l'aimait. Il faudrait quand même qu'il lui en colle une quand il sera rétablit.

* * *

 _Alors verdict ?_


End file.
